


Electric - Lost Cherry Side A

by ex_skeleton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: You are the electron roaring in my brain.轻度捆绑和体罚。一个绑小队，和一个Frenkie太A太S的梦想。





	Electric - Lost Cherry Side A

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Cherry分AB面，A面MF，B面FM，剧情和情感是相关的，互相映射，但单篇不影响阅读（反正都是pwp），互攻暗示有。  
> 这是我写过情感最细腻冲突最严重的双A了  
> 始作俑者： 超凶 ，要不是这个人提醒我看小队的腿，小队穿skinny jeans真是……啊……肉|||欲啊……  
> 本来是Light and Electric，但是好像词性不太对，问兄弟R ，electric的名词形式是不是只有electricity，light and electricity感觉一下就电工了起来233。  
> \- 要不我写electron and photon，电子和光子  
> \- 你怎么不直接叫光电效应呢  
> 感谢帮我押韵。  
> 希望能写出细腻的BDSM并且提供一些新的视角。

**0.**  
一个年轻人心理：做爱可以解决一切问题。  
胜利时需要做爱庆祝，失败了需要做爱发泄，得了个克鲁伊夫奖，就有借口玩儿点不一样的。

 **1.**  
Matthijis眼前一片漆黑。  
他的姿势并不很舒适。  
任何一个人跪久了都不会怎么舒服的，何况他的手还被绑在身后。  
笔挺的衬衫的硬面料束缚在他的手臂肌肉上，被汗湿透后带来尖刺感。  
但他的下半身皮肤被空气亲密地包裹着。  
视界被禁锢，他本能地伸出其他感受的触角探寻周围世界。床单是矜柔的，床垫是软的，空气是凉的，绑在手腕上的东西坚固但不带来疼痛，制冷机沙沙作响。  
始作俑者却不见踪影。没有他的气息、声音，甚至没有视线的存在感，他仿佛堕入无火无眼的混沌时代，失去了常年落在他身上的冬日暖阳般的视线的庇佑。  
这让Matthijs心里空落落的。但他知道这游戏就是这么玩儿的。  
他想起始作俑者，忽然脑子全都是他。  
人人都喜欢他，笑起来能点亮所有人的一天，而他总是笑着。但Matthijs觉得这人最迷人的，还是胜券在握、眼睛里半点情绪温热都没有的时候。他知道会发生什么，他知道怎么做，任何事情都逃不出他的掌握，他的仁慈来自于对意料之内的厌倦和冷漠。  
八岁的盛夏，Matthijs在水族馆幽蓝贯通的光线中趴在未知的缸边，踮着脚期待地张望。  
倏忽间一只紫蓝的瞳孔贴着另一侧的玻璃，侵占了他的视线。  
一眼让他灵魂战栗。  
幼年的他僵在原地，动弹不得，和见血封喉的猎食者只隔一层抗压玻璃。  
水缸旁阴暗的角落写着：Carcharodon carcharias，噬人鲨。  
半小时前，可能是更长时间前，Matthijs跪在床上抬起头，始作俑者用领带绑上他的眼睛，低垂的蓝灰眸子就让他想起童年那一瞬间与深海杀戮机器的对视。  
让他被震慑、被进化打磨千万年的洗练美丽冲昏头脑、嗅到危险、浑身激动地颤抖。

 **2.**   
Frenkie解开了衬衫领口的扣子，然后解开袖口的，将袖子挽起来。  
房间里空调已经开到18度，但他还是浑身燥热，主要来自下腹。  
他终于做成了一件蓄谋已久很久的事情。  
Discipline总是有关放置和等待，但等待对他的折磨不亚于被他束缚的人。品尝甘美果实需要长久的潜伏和忍耐，而他必须，像一个欣赏案发现场的连环杀手，退回几步，欣赏他的杰作。  
他一直在心里叹为观止的一点：Matthijs的牛仔裤80%是skinny的。  
少年的腿又长又直，挺拔骨型外面拱卫着虬结肌肉，刚硬的线条，目光再往上是锻炼得当的挺翘臀大肌，紧绷的牛仔布让每块线条都欲盖弥彰，仿佛周围的人可以用视线抚摸那些结实的肉。  
太肉欲了。  
简直是勾引人去上下其手。  
现在这人跪着，这些肌块都绷出一触即发的弧度，在昏黄灯光下仿佛拥有自己的意志，罔顾主人的意愿随着呼吸律动颤抖，卡拉瓦乔的艺术杰作。  
Frenkie拿起皮拍——他可能买了两千块钱的装备，挨个在自己身上试过打击感，甄选这一支像刺客选武器，他可以控制这根拍子如自己手臂的延伸。  
他用手指拨弄顶端的滑片，没有笑，但他眼睛里都是愉悦。他自己并不自知。

 **3.**  
声音、碰撞、肉浪、疼痛。  
就这点疼原不足以让他发出声音或者击溃他身体的防线，他可是个血流满头都不会皱眉的人。  
但这一下子打到了他脑子里。  
他的神经系统从来没有处理过这种信号，臀部肌肉从来没有被这样尖锐的钝痛如此有针对性地刺激过。总是被忽略的、承载浑身重量的肌肉，顺着纹理被皮质的滑片尖头解构；疼痛细腻地抚摸了他。  
他没有想到是这样。他没有想到始作俑者会真的打他。他只来得及听到破空的声音，然后拍子打在他身上，中枢神经震得脊椎一阵发麻，脑海中一片老式电视短路时的雪花。  
可这太令人兴奋了。  
未知、新鲜、危险，都像是黑暗中蛰居的素未蒙面的对手，刺激他的下丘脑疯狂地分泌肾上腺素，让他精神无比集中，血压欢快地升至战斗模式。  
前两下似乎只是让他适应，随后的力道线性增加，刺探他的阈值，直到他忍不住颤抖的幅度，咬紧下唇发出一声闷哼，再往前一步就是真正的痛苦，他会用忍疼的精神力去抵抗，就像打闹失去控制逼人用上真力气的扫兴。冲撞他精神壁垒的巨浪及时退回成了分寸极佳的海潮，干扰他，但不真的逼迫他，细密的浪花层层渗入城墙的缝隙。  
危险，无处不在的杀机，在他回过神来的时候就会是无法自控的决堤。  
这是用脑子的暴力、冰冷的火、机械般精密的远古猎食动物。他都可以想象得到执拍人的表情，凉如深秋夜雾的眼睛，专注时抿起的嘴唇。  
皮拍留下意味深长的酸胀和应激的热度，接触的那瞬间将皮肤吓得煞白，肌肉线条传递细微的振荡曲线，变成嫣红的暴力留下的痕迹。  
他意识到了。他也意识到了。他们同时意识到。  
——现在他的身体完全由他掌控。  
他末梢神经的每一次跳跃，肌肉的每一次收缩，大脑的每一次甜美的空白，都完完全全来自他手里的皮拍。在他无意识的时候，他就已经将身体的领土主权割让给了他。而他的意识光顾着忍耐不适和脑补他的模样，美色误国。  
而在虐待忽然停下的时候他甚至感受到一种空虚。  
宛如光怪陆离的宴会，灯红酒绿绵延不绝地刺激感官神经，最后杯盘狼藉、各自离场的落寞。  
控制权重新回到了他身上。身上饱胀的伤口都突突地跳。他忽然意识到仅有自己拥有自己的身体，简直像一个人在孤岛上一样孤独。  
始作俑者退了两步，欣赏自己的欢宴。  
蔷薇爬上了他的少年雕刻般的肌肉上。  
最靡靡的艳红，和他原本身体的刚硬冲撞在一起，从宽阔的肩膀脊背，到粗壮的腰，挺翘的臀，大腿流畅欺负的线条。  
四下试探调整。二十一下责打。红痕纵横，他的标记。

 **4.**   
当什么东西挤进他臀缝间的时候，他忍不住颤抖了一下。  
比体温低的东西，质地坚硬，边缘是柔和的——是那个拍子顶端滑片的一角。  
这个东西在他的不可言之处气势汹汹地巡游，从两片臀大肌间幽密的裂缝下行到鼠蹊，蹭上他的性器柱身，在顶端轻拍了一下。  
这太过了！  
他忍不住“啊”出声，失调的，带着受惊腔音，喘息一下变得粗重。   
他听到一个愉快的声音，“You know you are hard, right？”  
他知道。  
他对此甚至不感觉到羞耻。这是对始作俑者的技术和准备的最低程度赞美。  
而他并不知道的是某人在欣赏什么奇景——被暴力对待的性器抖了抖，吐出更多液体，黑色皮拍的一角沾上他的前列腺液，挑起来的时候扯出一条细细银丝。  
Frenkie静静地看了两秒，然后近乎急躁地把千挑万选的皮拍扔到地上。  
他玩儿够了。他现在必须、亲自、用自己的身体、侵略这个人的领土主权。

 **5.**   
后颈传来下压感，他被拉扯着匍匐向下，手在背后无法提供承重，他只有脸贴上床单才保持住平衡。  
这个姿势太冒犯了。他心里一阵不知道是怒火还是委屈，几乎要说出结束的词汇。  
五体投地地跪趴在床上，只有臀部对着外界，仿佛身体只剩下那么两个有用的器官，等着被人使用。他不觉得自己的自尊心能接受这个姿势。  
但马上有东西吸引逼他分出注意力。比如直接倒在他身上的冰凉的润滑剂，比如近乎火热的、汗湿的手掌按住他的腰。  
正常的Frenkie的做爱流程近乎无微不至，润滑剂是捂成体温的，指甲是剪到几乎缩紧肉里的，开拓之前有高超手活儿或者口活儿，探索他身体的方式认真又科学。他还记得他的这个意义上的初夜那天他跪在Frenkie身上，Frenkie的头埋在他肩膀上，手指在他身体里，以毫厘的精度前进，换着花样打转、弯曲关节、分开手指，哑着声音在他耳边吹气，tell me how you feel? does this spot feel right?  
最后结局是他忍无可忍颤抖着大腿把Frenkie推在床上，说just come in.  
初夜的理性期待应该是顺利高潮，意乱情迷可以留到日后一回生二回熟了。而某个天才学习的速度有点太骇人听闻了，习得“使人前列腺高潮”的技能并没有花多久。性从始至终都是令人满意的，他想起Frenkie喷在他后颈的火热鼻息，压着声音叫他的名字，叫他“my prince”，手指一寸一寸描画他背肌下的脊椎节，接吻到高潮。在球队里总是他关照他人，而Frenkie确保在床上他的每一个需求都会被满足。  
今天的Frenkie并不是正常的Frenkie。  
他的体温，他的触碰，都这么熟悉地出现在身体的探知范围里，感觉却非常不一样，他平时总是周全细致，他今天近乎……焦躁不安，早就做得烂熟的扩张动作潦草至极，放在他身上的手也吝啬逡巡，没有亲吻，连语言都没有。  
这是一个危险的信号，Matthijs开始本能地挣扎被锁在一起的手腕。

 **6.**  
Frenkie不知道自己在不安什么，但不安带来的躁动像蚂蚁一样咬在他的神经上。  
这明明是很美，很理想的情景。  
少年帝君跪伏在他面前，满身他留下的伤痕，他爱不释手的、弓满了肉欲的肌肉线条为他摆出了最色情的姿态，不可能屈服任欺负，少年扛住声音，在无意识挣扎，且性兴奋。  
但他看着，一点也不高兴。  
他盘算好的每一个步骤都严格地执行，达成了理想的效果，这是成功的狩猎，他已经自证是优秀的猎食者，他却一点心理的快感都没有。  
不安转化成真正暴力的冲动，或许性快感和他的少年身体内部带来的挤压感能驱散这些不安吗？  
他的扩张只进行到了不会造成伤害，远没有到穴口柔软欢迎他的进入。他明知道此时进入依然会带来不适，但还是掐着他的少年帝君的侧腰肌肉，将自己抵了进去。  
Matthijs咬着床单咽下了所有抽气声和呻吟声。  
他感觉此时此刻发出任何声音都会把Frenkie垂在他身上的蠢蠢欲动的目光烧成真的火，他很明白，他难道不是这样的猎食动物，灵魂里抽去斯文和责任都是征服的本性。他还想给自己留一条命。  
他的肌肉难以自控地绷起来，使得进入和离开都非常艰难，带来对双方的剧痛。不耐烦的手指离开他的腰侧着力点回到了他身上，按压过鞭笞后红痕。  
那些伤口让正常的抚摸都变得刺痒难耐，何况Frenkie下手的那个力道实在显不出一点爱意，具有鲜明目的性。并不是在乎他的感受，对于他的舒适与否完全不关心，只是机械性地知道挤压这些伤口会夺走他的注意力，让他的肌肉松弛，让他更好操。  
他只是在被使用着。  
这不对。哪里都不对。不应该是这样的。  
他不知道此时还算不算是安全词的管辖范围，他已经不太能够思考，但那个词如鲠在喉。  
“Happy Birthday”。Frenkie跟他说安全词是这个的时候他忍不住笑了，反问你是想选一个太尴尬的让我说不出口吗。  
但一切的玩笑都有几分真相，脑子里分神凝聚出的这个词汇让他串联起另一个夜晚，记忆和现在重叠了，他混乱地仿佛穿过了时空。  
他们真正的初夜。也是这张床上。他的生日礼物。  
那个晚上他整个记忆都是模糊的，情感爆发，酒精上头，金发青年太美好，他为数不多脑子里的画面就是他俯瞰青年的肩胛骨，按着他的窄胯将他拉近自己，那种征服的本能完全的掌控了他，没有语言、没有安抚、没有交流，他只想操得更深，而身下的人没有任何声音或者反应。  
此情此景，境遇重叠，感同身受。  
原来这感觉这么恐怖。  
他不敢相信自己曾经犯下过什么过错。虽然是被明确允许的胡作非为，但不关心对方感受的性跟强奸有什么区别？  
是啊，这是Frenkie，周全细致，冷静稳定，永远想得明白。第二天早上他从断片中醒来，Frenkie早就收拾好了包含自己在内的一切，连交流都技巧性十足，放出的柔软气场都是最合适的尺度，开玩笑地跟他说“疼”，适度地示弱让他照顾自己，不至于让他尴尬或者愧疚。  
所以他也误以为这篇儿早就翻过去了，没有任何遗留问题。  
一切都是甜的，他的记忆里的那几天美好得甚至要冒出泡泡，因为Frenkie把刀子都吞进自己内脏里，任由暴力在过高自尊心上爆出的创伤在身体柔软腔内横冲直撞，刺得精神世界满是血口子，表面上温柔一笑无动于衷。

 **7.**  
Frenkie在问自己一个问题。  
我为什么要这样做？  
我为什么想要捆绑他、拘束他、折磨他？  
他问过自己无数次，每一次下单奇妙物体的时候都要诘问一次灵魂，但一直拒绝深思这个问题，像是自我保护机制在逃避。  
现在，他想起来了。  
这让他感觉自己可能是个智障。  
他和Matthijs是不同类型的猎食者。当年他们跟兄弟们官宣的时候，他打点好计划中的一切，Matthijs应对了意外，这时候他们甚至还没互相告白，但早就默契十足。他的幼帝是狮子，是威风凛凛的天生的王，伏击的猫科动物，出其不意，靠强大的威压让人屈服。他是深海的连千万年进化都没有撼动的杀手，步步为营，对自己都冷眼无情，将猎物卷入无法逃脱的精密的网。  
他们都是猎食动物。当他们被危险伤害，会做的只是观察它、学习它然后反杀它。  
性也是如此。他的身体自主作出反应，如果曾在Matthijs的身下的巨大逼迫感中感到无法反抗的脱力，那就将他带进自己主场，用控制力赢过他。  
可他很委屈，他自己并不知道是为什么。他才21岁，还不相信自己会输，不相信无法兑现的天赋，无法承认自己心里也有柔软的地方，也会受伤，受伤了也需要被温柔对待。这都太没面子了，让人感觉太脆弱了。  
可是掌控Matthijs甚至自证自己也可以征服他，并不让他快乐。  
就好像被Matthijs这样强大的灵魂征服并不让他感到快乐。  
这是他们达成的契约，彼此之间不需要分寸，自由地做自己，有多吓人、有多尖锐逼仄的欲望，都可以表达出来，因为也只有他们能够全盘接收。   
Frenkie突然意识到了什么，这让他的所有动作都放缓了。  
为什么Matthijs会同意这个明显他不会喜欢的游戏。  
理由只有一个。  
Matthijs喜欢Frenkie，所以他想让他高兴。  
就像他那个晚上决定放任Matthijs的初夜对自己予取予求，被做什么都不反抗一样。  
“Frenkie。”  
有人叫他。  
这是少年今晚说的第一个单词。

 **8.**  
一出声就打破了自矜的防线。  
“Frenkie，Frenkie，Frenkie……”  
他开始低唤出声。最开始还压着嗓子不让腔调太过，但脱口而出后就失去了对发声器官的控制。  
他从来没有用这么颤抖的声音呼唤过任何一个人的名字。  
就像他从来没有这么动摇过。  
就像他从来没有预料到Frenkie这样的人会出现在他的生命里。  
他好愧疚又好委屈啊，不知道怎么宣之于口，不知道应该把这场性指引到什么方向去，不知道自己想要什么，只能呼唤他的名字。  
他早就应该意识到的，两个拥有尖牙的人，告诉彼此你对我不用伪装斯文，针锋相对拳拳到肉，肯定会互相造成伤害。这些伤害因为来自彼此，所以细小的、日常的疼都通货膨胀成心底的动摇和委屈，就像如果Justin三百年不接电话他也不会多在意，但Frenkie若失联俩小时他都会纠结很久。  
但他不能表现出来，因为社会告诉他捧着手机等回复是女孩子才能干的事情。  
因为他们从出生就是负面情绪都自己解决，自己把伤治好了再从巢穴里出来见人，永远无懈可击，风华无两，而解决问题的方式本质上只有捕猎。  
互相捕猎只是互相伤害。  
他开始理解Frenkie的焦躁不安了。他们并不想互相伤害，但也不可能告诉对方，你这样对我造成伤害让我痛苦了，因为他们更早的时候承诺过，你做自己就好，只有我能接受你的一切，你对我不需要分寸，这才是他们关系的基石。  
这样不行。这怎么办。这太孤独了。

 **9.**  
名字的主人打了个冷颤。有那么一瞬间，他慌了。  
卧槽这真的是玩儿过了。  
他强行定了定心神，其实手足无措，下意识地俯下身，将自己的头颅靠近Matthijs的颈间，想听清那个嗫嚅的嘴唇还在说些什么，迫切地想要看到他的少年的眼睛，于是急匆匆地扯下自己绑上的领带。  
少年的蓝眼睛积了一层水膜，一眨眼睛，光晕晃动着。  
然后一切突然显得很对。  
Frenkie身上的汗蹭到了他背上伤口上，让他倒吸了一口凉气，细细密密的疼，但疼得这么让人安心。体温融合在一起，视线融合在一起，散场的欢宴重新流动起来，孤岛不再是孤岛，Frenkie赤诚地登陆了。  
Frenkie将自己退了出来。  
他需要认真地接这个吻。  
Frenkie的职责是无限的扩容把握，Matthijis的职责是处理谁也没有把握的事情。当心灵自白创口后重新贴合到一起，Matthijs突然觉得自己知道该怎么做了。  
领袖如是，他看得到未来在混沌中的何方并指引方向。  
“Frenkie，”他磨蹭上Frenkie的肩，“I've done my part. I want treat.”  
Frenkie怔了一下，很快明白过来。  
“Absolutely.”

 **10.**  
手腕的拘束还是没有解开，他们已经达成共识，这还是挺好玩的。  
他扶着Matthijs的腰，后者正在对着他的性器缓缓坐下去。  
其实他不扶着也完全没问题，他可以单纯坐在床上靠着床头啥也不干，都是顶级运动员，对肉体的掌控能力不是常人可以想象的，但他喜欢感受那些粗粝肌肉的牵引发力。  
没有保险套。在Matthijs的强烈要求下这东西被扔了。他诚挚的表达了自己觉得不行，因为他肯定忍不住，他会射进去，结果少年看着他，虽然窘迫也坦荡，说那你帮我收拾。  
Matthijs从来在这事儿上比他放得开的多。他被激得觉得脑子一热，眼眶一红，就认命了。  
确实从来没有心理状态这么临界过，他们都疲惫至极也放松至极。第一次不隔着那层硅胶真正亲密地相连，硅胶让一切都镀了一层膜似的不自然的嫩滑，此刻他皱着眉头体会那些过分清晰的细节。  
能感受到另一个人肠道的触感是怎么样的体验？  
他整个都被Matthijs吞了下去，坐到底的少年吻了一下他紧凑的眉心。  
他默契地扬起头接吻，手指窜到Matthijs的后背，挑逗地轻触过他在少年身上留下的伤——当然每一点的位置都记得清清楚楚，不看着也能精准打击。  
少年在他怀里难耐地动了一下。  
“Let's do this slowly.”他舔着少年的下巴。  
“No，Frenkie，”结果他的帝君不太乐意，声调拖长，“I've go through too much tonight. Give it to me.”   
“Ok ok, sit up a little, and relax。”他从善如流地笑起来，捏捏少年的臀尖，“I'll show you where it is.”  
Matthijs被那个笑容拨撩得心花怒放，隔了几秒才恐怖地意识到这是怎么回事。  
他确实不知道自己的腺体在哪里，但是Frenkie知道，而Frenkie的手指探在了他的穴口上，在Frenkie的性器并没有出来的时候。  
异物突入，带来不安。但Frenkie贴着他的耳朵说“relax Matta”，舔着他的侧颈和肩膀，抚摸着他的后背，妥帖熨烫。  
他觉得自己已经撑到极限的身体内部又被开出一点空间，而当快感冲上他的尾椎骨的时候他不自觉地向后仰头，乍舌，只想问问这是怎么做到的？是怎么能精准地记住这么玄学的位置的？还是人吗？  
但转念一想，Frenkie这个脑子，在床上只琢么自己，应当很容易就琢么透了。  
他想用手臂抱着Frenkie的脖子，挣扎一下才意识到他现在没有双手的使用权，于是垂下头靠在Frenkie肩膀上，咬过Frenkie凌乱头发中的耳尖。  
“Hold me, OK？I’m gonna do this brutally.”他说，是挑衅也是威胁，“And don't cum before me.”  
“Matthijs，you.”身下的猎食动物的双手回到他的腰间，施加了一点力气，恰到好处压低的嗓音，透出恰到好处的危险，激起恰到好处的兴奋，相通的兴奋，“Just move. Now. I can't think. You feel too fucking good.”

 **END.**  
你的义务：接受我的一切，接受我的爪牙，接受我的孤独，接受我的粗暴的思维模式，对我亮出底色，跟我缠斗，鲜血淋漓。  
你的权利：对我骄纵。我会满足你。无论你说什么，只要你说出来，我就会实现你的愿望，竭尽我所能。  
你要极致的感情，我给你。如同我要极致的感情，而你也给了我。  
这是我们神圣不可侵犯的双边关系。 


End file.
